Strike Witches: Lost in time!
by OZONE SNIPER
Summary: when an experiment to put the humans one step ahead of the Neuroi goes wrong Marty and Yoshika have to travel through time to save the witches and the future from total destruction.
1. Gotta go back in time!

Marty lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He held his guitar on his lap and gently brushed the chords. The time machine had just been destroyed in the train crash and he was starting to already miss the adventures he had been on. even if they were life threatening they were probably the greatest moments of his young life. he look over at his bedside table to see a picture of him and doc standing in front of the clock tower in the old west. this was the last time that he had seen doc brown. since then doc has been on his travels through time with his wife and kids. Marty sighed from his boredom.

"where are you doc... I'm really starting to miss you" He said sitting up and picking up the picture. suddenly Marty heard a loud crash outside his house and he ran to see what it was.

Marty was astonished by what he saw. although he was expecting to see the time machine what he did see was much more crazy. He looked into the sky to see huge black ships hovering above his town. lasers started to fire from the ships and destroy whole blocks of street and burn down trees.

"Jesus Christ!" Marty shouted as he ran out of the way of the beams. the ships where starting to tear down the whole town when Marty heard the iconic sound of cracks and pops from down the road. Suddenly the time traveling Delorean came shooting down the road out of a ball of blue light. its tires were followed by flames that left a long trail down the street. the door swung open and Doc grabbed Marty before a beam brought a tree down on him. Doc then slammed his foot down on the accelerator and they took off.

"doc what the hell is going on! where did you get the new time machine! what are those things in the sky!" Marty said holding on for dear life.

"no time to explain. hold on!" Doc shouted as he started to punch in numbers on the panel.

"doc where are we going!" Marty shouted as doc drifted the car around so he had plenty of room to get the car up to 88 mph.

"the better question to ask would be when are we going" Doc said flooring the Accelerator and the Delorean flew down the road. the red lasers started to fall from the sky and strike the car but they would just narrowly miss. Red and Blue sparks start to appear around the car as it begins to make a jump through time. An ear shattering explosion is then heard and the car is gone from sight leaving behind a trail of burning tire tracks.

...

In a hanger filled with mechanics and scientists moving about on their business a little girl pours some tea for a group of engineers who are working on a big machine. it was a large gate like contraption that hung over the wall of the hanger. it was a large metallic hoop with many wires and lights hanging from it. It was exactly what you would expect from some sort of sci-fi movie. As mechanics crank bolts into place and weld machinery the scientists do final checks on the large computers that surround the device.

"thanks for the tea Kid" Said one of the mechanics as he stops welding and pulls off his vizor. he takes a sip from the cup and places it back on the tray and goes back to work. The sparks fly off the metal as he welds down the slabs.

"so what is this thing" the little girl asked as she covered her eyes from the light. the man takes a step back and looks up at the starking creation.

"this is what is going to bring an end to all the fighting... before it even begins." the man said

"I don't understand" the brown-haired girl said taking a step back to get a good look at the large hoop like device.

"maybe I can explain it to you Yoshika" a voice from behind the girl said as the two turn to see the eye patched commander Mio walking down towards them.

"Sakamoto. what is this thing that they have set up in the hanger. it looks complicated." Yoshika said as the man went back to work.

" This is the newest weapon to be developed by the Fuso Navy. a time Bridge" Mio said as she triumphantly puts her hands on her waist and looks up at the marvelous invention.

"a time bridge... what does it do?" Yoshika asked

"It will allow us to step through time and space to any point in history and any place in history. Its very complicated on how it all works but im not going to get into that right now. I don't even understand half of it."

"so we can step through time. does that mean that I can go see my dad again when he was alive!" Yoshika said getting excited by the capabilities. The fact that time was able to be tampered with made her believe in the possibility that she and her father could be reunited.

"Isn't that a bit selfish to use a device of such power to save only one person" Yoshika heard from behind her. Captain Barkhorn had joined the two in the hanger. She had just gotten up on this early morning and was still in the middle of tying her hair back in their two tails.

"What do you mean... Wouldn't it be helpful if we brought him back." Yoshika asked

"he would be of help but we have greater things to concern ourselves with. we don't know how many trips this thing can make if it even work." Barkhorn said. she sees that Yoshika's face starts to become sad when her hopes of seeing her father again are taken away.

"listen Yoshika... I know what it feels like to want to change the past... I want to have Chris back myself but I can't put it ahead of the world... I hope you understand why I am telling you this." Barkhorn said trying to comfort the girl.

"You two realize that if we can accomplish this mission you will probably see your loved ones again. as they were meant to be." Mio said walking over to the main station in front of the machine.

"What are you talking about... what do you mean" Barkhorn said following the commander with Yoshika close behind.

"I think I can explain this" said a man in a white lab coat and goggles. "If you would please gather the rest of your team Sakamoto... I believe we are ready" the man said to Mio and she gives him a nod of approval.

The girls one by one begin to enter the hanger until all of them are present and accounted for.

"alright is everyone here... good let us proceed" the man said standing in front of the time bridge. "many of you must be wondering why we have occupied your hanger to construct this device. your fighter wing has been chosen above all other with possibly the most important mission of this entire war. This long war against the alien threat has costed our race many lives and now is the time to take those lives back. this invention that stands before you is what is going to allow us to accomplish this task. This Time bridge will send you back years into the past before the Neuroi attack. you will be entrusted to bring schematics and battle charts from today to warn the people of yesteryear of what is to come. Now i realize that this mission may not be action packed but it will give us a huge leg up in the war to come. If we can do this many lives will be saved and we will know the enemy's every position for years.

"so if this works those who died or were injured will just be back up again" Yoshika said to Barkhorn

"your dad... and Chris... and all the others..." Barkhorn said

"are you sure its safe" Lynne asked

"well it worked in a small scale with lab rats and showed no damaging side effects except for a bit of vertigo bat that subsides after a day. we assure you that nothing will go wrong." the man said.

suddenly the lights in the hanger start to flicker and spark and the machine starts to power up.

"what the hell!" the man said running over to the control panel where other scientists are trying to regain command of the machine. "whats going on. why is it turning on" he asked as he starts to flick switches to try to force it off.

"whats going on Sakamoto" Minna asked

"yeah... this doesn't sound to good" Shirley said as Lucchini clung to her in fear.

"*yawn* i'm tired" Hartmann remarked as she slid to the ground and fell back to sleep.

"Hartmann what are you doing! how can you sleep at a time like this!" Barkhorn shouted as she tried to lift the girl to her feet.

the Time bridge was now sparking blue and red lights all over. crackles filed the room and bolts of lightning to spit out in every direction. Next a huge blue rift consumed the inside of the hoop as it warped with colors of light and dark. The rift was pulling in with the power to move a car and the girls were all standing right in front of it. one by one they were lifted form their feet and pulled in. their screams filled the room as the men panicked and tried everything to shut down the machine.

"Shirly!" Lucchini shouted as she watched her friend get sucked through the portal. "no I don't want to go!" she shouted as she was then lifted up.

"Eila take my hand!" Hartmann shouted as she reached out to Eila before she could get far off the ground. she tried to pull the girl back to the ground but the two were pulled in as well.

"Yoshika help" Lynette shouted as she was pulled through the gate.

Yoshika was starting to feel herself being pulled as she was the last one to go. she clung to the ground but found nothing to hold on to. She was a few feet from the blue portal when suddenly everything went dark and she dropped back to the ground. as the portal closed it broke the surrounding ring that stabilized it. Yoshika was safe because at the last second one of the crew members had taken an ax to the power box and ripped it to pieces. without any power to fuel the portal it closed on itself.

"Miyafuji are you alright." the scientist said running over to her and helping her up. the room was suddenly quiet as Yoshika looked around.

"Barkhorn... Mio... Lynne... anyone..." She said

"i'm sorry... I don't know what happened... something went terribly wrong" He said as Yoshika gave him a shocked stare.

"where are they... do you know where they went"

"i'm sorry... they could be anywhere in the past... we don't know for sure" he said. Yoshika fell to her knees and began to cry. everyone she was close to was now gone. scattered to the four winds of history.

"So... there is no way to get them back" She asked. the man just looked down and said nothing.

Yoshika got up and walked over to the runway out by the ocean. She needed to collect herself and be away from the others. she looked out at the sunrise and began to think of everyone she had just lost. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

Suddenly the crack and pops of thunder could be heard down the runway and then a sudden blinding flash of light appeared with the crash of thunder. Yoshika covered her eyes from the light and when she opened them she saw a silver car driving quickly towards her. She put up a large shield to protect herself and waited for the impact to come. she then heard a loud screech and the car came to a stop inches in front of her. The car was none she had seen before. It was silver and black and covered in wires and other strange devices she had never seen before. It was smoking from where it came from but it seemed like ice had covered it along the way. she looked down at the License plate that hung on its front that said in large letters CALIFORNIA and under that it read OUTATIME.

"what is this thing." She asked herself looking it over when suddenly the side of it opened up and a man with white hair and a yellow Jacket jumped out.

"Excuse me miss! Is this the base of the 501st JFW!" he asked.

"yes... or it was!" she said when suddenly the man started to jump around and shout.

"IT Worked! traveling through not only time but space as well!... wait... what do you mean it was" he said looking at the girl and then looking back in the car at the time circuits. "There must have been some sort of shift. we may have arrived a few hours later than expected. tell me girl did 'it' already happen"

"what do you mean it? are you talking about what went on in there"

"yeah doc... could you fill me in as well. i'm as confused as she is" a brown haired boy said as he got out of the car. Yoshika noticed he wore strange cloths and clearly did not look like he fit in in this time period. His jacket resembled a life preserver for some reason and his shoes where very bright and colorful.

"I'm sorry for intruding so suddenly. allow me to introduce myself and my friend here. I am doctor Emit Brown and this is Marty McFly. if my deduction is correct then you must be Yosika Miyafuji. am i wrong."

"no... but how do you know who I am... and where did you come from." she asked

"Yeah doc. I think we are owed an explanation." Marty commented.

"alright. you may want to take a seat for this. its going to take a while to explain." Doc said as Marty leans up against the hood of the car and Yosika takes a seat next to him.

"First I will fill in our young friend as to what we are doing here and how we got here in the first place. I created a time machine in the future to explore the very fabric of time and discover history's greatest secrets. My friend and I have been on many adventures through time but we will have to inform you of them at a latter date. to much to get into with so little time. We are here because the machine built years ago... or days for you i believe... has taken the greatest witches away from the war and spread them far away in history. Because you were not united your unit could not face the alien threat and thus it exists in our present... i guess the machine did more harm then good. Our time will be destroyed if we cannot correct this problem and get the other witches back. That is why you are hear Marty. I fell that you are the only man for the job of helping Yoshika get the witches back."

"but the time bridge is destroyed... there is no way to get to them." Yoshika said

"Bah! stationary time machines. the only true way to travel through time is in style. there is no need to worry. My time machine works just fine!" he said as he showed of the Delorean. Yoshika looked at it in awe now that she realized that they had used this small of a machine to travel through time and not just drive the car through a time bridge.

"but where will we search for these girls doc... we have no idea where they went." Marty said

"actually when I had started to work on the time machine again i also did some research to see if I could find any of them myself. I did find one thing that is a big step in the right direction." he said pulling out a piece of paper handing it to Marty.

he looked it over. it was a flyer from a long time ago. it had a picture of a silver haired girl standing next to a boy who looked like your average deputy on it. Marty began to read it out loud. "Come celebrate the new sheriffs fiftieth arrest at the festival. November 23."

"hey... that's Sanya. shes a sheriff!" Yoshika said looking at the picture

"a sheriff in 1874 to be precise. that is where you should be getting to Marty." doc said grabbing some supplies from the back of the car. "there should be plenty of room to seat the three of you"

"wait... three" Marty asked as doc pointed to Yoshika. "you want me to take her"

"well I don't expect the girl to just get in a time machine with a random stranger. someone she knows will make it easier on her to come back." Doc said "I have packed you some time period appropriate clothing as well. I hope it will fit you miss Miyafuji I wasn't sure of your size so I just grabbed a few different ones. I will try my hardest to find the others locations while you are gone." Doc said as he started to make his way towards the base.

"well... here we go again." Marty said as Yoshika got into the passenger side of the time machine.

"I can't believe this is happening." she said as Marty started to punch in the dates and locations on the time circuit. "have you ever been this far back with this machine Mr. McFly?" Yoshika asked as he flipped a switch and the Flux Capacitor started to glow in the back of the car.

"whats that Mr. McFly?" Yoshika asked

"That's the Flux Capacitor... Its what makes time travel possible... and you can just call me Marty."

"well... Marty... have you ever gone back to the 1800's before" she asked

"I did once..." he said backing up the car so he would have enough room to get it up to 88.

"what was it like" She asked

"well besides almost getting trampled, hung, shot several times, falling of a cliff, attacked by a bear, and possibly never being able to return back to my time again... it was pretty good. they had Frisbees"

"oh... now i'm starting to rethink this" Yoshika started to say when Marty suddenly stopped the car at the end of the runway.

"you may want to hang on to something... once this baby hits 88 miles per hour... your going to see some serious shit" Marty said and kicked down the accelerator. the car drove quickly down the runway and gained speed fast. its sparks began to go off in every direction and then consume the car in a colorful glow. a few cracks and pops are heard and then the boom. a flash of light consumes the area and all that is left are the flaming tire tracks on the runway.


	2. Sheriff Sanya

The baron landscape of a desert in Kansas stretches on for miles in all directions. in the distance the tall rock structures that have been broken down and carved by wind stand pressed against the cloudless blue sky. The ground is riddled with bushes and weeds along with a few rocks and boulders here and there. Not a living creature for miles though. the perfect location to reenter the time stream.

With a Loud boom and a flash of light the Delorean comes barreling onto the dusty ground followed by its iconic trail of fire. The dirt kicks up from beneath its tires and starts to turn it from its silver stainless steel finish to a brown orange. Marty slams on the breaks before they collide with a large boulder. The car swerves to the side and kicks up a cloud of orange smoke that covers a large area and completely coats the time machine. when they stop the decompression from the machine begins and the sound of air exiting the automobile emits around it.

"I-Is it safe to get out?" Yoshika asked not able to look out the window that were now blackened with dust. the only light in the car is coming from the many control panels scattered throughout the interior. they give off a faint glow of reds, greens, yellows, blues, and whits that illuminate Marty and Yoshika.

"yeah... It should be safe." He said grabbing at the door and pulling the handle. It begins to make a high pitch moving sound as it lifts up shinning in a large amount of sunlight. Yoshika did the same. She was amazed by all that was going on up until now. Even the way the car door opened was an amazing concept to her. just the fact that it lifted itself up instead of outwards was mind blowing.

"wow. I have never been to Liberion..." Yoshika said getting out of the car and looking out into the desert. She sees it goes on into the horizon and then there is nothing but mountain and sky.

"its so big... but there is no one here." Yoshika said cuffing her hand over her eyes to block the sun so she could get a better look into the distance.

"well it is the late 1800's. most Liberion settlers had had just started to move this far south. With the lack of people and huge space there was no law and no one to enforce it. that's why it was called the wild west." Marty Explained as he grabbed a suitcase that the doc had left them in the trunk.

"you must have allot of questions about who I am, where I come from, what i'm doing here and all that" Marty said laying the case down.

"well I know your name Is Marty McFly. Your car says California on it so that's where your from, You are here to fix the damage we have done to the time line with your friend doctor Emit Brown. judging by your cloths and car you are from a future far ahead of where I am from and have seen not only a large amount of the past but probably also the future because that's what I would do if i had a time machine, You probably went back in time to see you parents because again that's what I would do. Is that all correct." She said looking down at him with big eyes.

"smart girl. Good advice from a time traveler though. Its best not to try to find your parents until after you are born. Trust me." He said opening the case.

"So is that everything I need to know about time travel Marty." Yoshika asked.

"Not even close. there are many rules that you need to know." He said. "first off. never ever make contact with yourself in the past present or future."

"why not" She asked.

"well we don't know for sure yet but Doc believes it will tear a hole in the space time continuum and destroy the entire universe as everyone knows it or as just we know it."

"oh. that's bad" She said

"yeah. very bad. Second. Time travel is never used for personal gain. only the pursuit of knowledge. I learned that the hard way."

"what happened?" Yoshika asked.

"well I tried to learn the scores of ever sports game in my time and ended up getting my father killed and making a very powerful bully rich. but thanks to the doc we were able to reverse the effects and stop the alternate time line."

"So is your Father alright." She asked

"I think. Now that those Aliens are in my time I don't know how anyone I know is. that's what makes getting your friends back so important." Marty said.

"now for some of the lesser rules. Always hide the time machine no matter what the year is. No one in the past can see technology as crazy as this and even if its the future where the car already exists if someone were to steal the time machine the results would be catastrophic." Marty said "Again same thing that happened with the bully... and the sports almanac."

"your not very good at this are you." Yoshika said

"well as a time traveler you gotta learn on the job. You make mistakes but history isn't written in stone. You will always have a chance to fix your mistakes." Marty said pulling a bundle of cloths out from the case.

"here put this on. another good rule. always dress the part of the time. Its best not to draw attention to yourself with future items and clothing." Marty then picked up his outfit from when he was recently in the old west. He smiled seeing that doc had also packed the smith and Weston revolver he won at the festival. Marty began to take off his shirt and jacket and placed it in the case. Yoshika's face became red.

"whats wrong. get changed." He said.

"I can't" She responded

"theirs no one out here to see you" he said pointing out in all directions.

"you can see me" she said.

"fine. just go get changed in the Delorean. there is to much dust for me to see." Marty said

"alright. thank you" Yoshika said as she got into the car and closed the door. Marty had finished getting changed and appeared as if he had lived in the west all his life. he wore his pointed boots and spurs along with a pair of brown pants. his blue and white button down shirt was replaced by a completely white shirt and his poncho with a brown long sleeveless duster. Marty picked up his hat from the case and placed it on his head. he then tightened his blue bandanna around his neck and was ready to head to town.

"How do I look." Marty heard from behind him as the door to the delorean opened and Yoshika stepped out. She was wearing a short brown shirt and blue shirt. She also had a short white jacket and blue Bandanna that resembled her Fuso navy uniform.

"doc must have thought long and hard about this one. it looks good on you." He said as she smiled to him. Marty closed the case and through it in the back of the car.

"town isn't to far from here. at least this time I have a full tank of gas. we can hide it on the outskirts and pick it up later" he said whipping the dust from the windshield. Marty then got into the car and turned the ignition and the engine let out a huge roar and the lights turned on.

"Alright lets get Sanya back" Yoshika said as they drove down the empty desert. A large trail of dust following shortly behind them.

* * *

A small city sits in the valley. the sun high above the buildings as people busily hurry from around on their daily business. Horse drawn carriages escort people to their destination through the street. Marty and Yoshika Approach the huge town as Yoshika looks up at the sign above their heads. They had just dropped the time machine off in an abandon mine shaft that they knew wouldn't be disturbed and they could easily return to later.

"wow. there are so many people here! where are we" Yoshika asked as they walked through the large crowds of people under the awnings of the stores.

"this is one of the most dangerous places of the in the wild west. Were in Dodge City. a place where all the Sharpshooters and Gunfighters come to play. You may want to stay close to me Yoshika... Yoshika?" Marty looks behind him and sees that Yoshika is no longer there. He looks far down the road and sees she was petting a horse and feeding him a carrot. he runs over and grabs her hand.

"Hay stop. he looked hungry" Yoshika said

"Damn it Yoshika. The Doc would blow a fuse if I lost you as well." Marty said

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Yoshika said looking down.

"*sigh* its fine... just stay with me from now on. Like I was saying this is a dangerous town. its not like the time where you come from." Marty starts to say when they suddenly heard a gun go off. they look and see that a man had dropped to the ground grasping his leg. blood was gushing from from beneath his pants.

"ha ha! that's another win for the viscous "Wild Hound" Tannen. the fastest gunslinger in all the west!" A man said standing over the man and holding his gun towards him ready to finish him off. he pulls back the hammer of the gun and locks it into place.

"wait!" Yoshika said running out into the street followed closely by Marty.

"Yoshika stop!" he said but it was too late.

"You have already won. you don't have to kill him!" She said standing in between the two.

Tannen looks at the girl for a few seconds then lowers his gun. "well you have guts kid I'll give you that. You live for now. But if you ever get in my way again I will not hesitate to shoot you. Ha Ha Ha!" He said walking away followed by his gang.

Yoshika Drags the man down an alley and lays him down.

"damn it Yoshika. This is what I was talking about. we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves." Marty said as he wipes the sweat out of his face. His plans on getting in and out quickly were starting to fade.

"I know. that's why I took him here to do this." Yoshika said as she held his arms out and a blue aura expanded over them. Her tail and ears pop out from beneath her cloths and hair. The mans wound begins to vanish as the blue glow Expands around them. Marty watches in amazement at what is happening in front of him.

"so this is the amazing power of a witch..." Marty said to himself as the wound finally goes away and the man begins to get up.

"Excuse me sir. but could you please not tell anyone about us. And try to stay out of gunfights." Yoshika said as her ears and tail retract into her body.

" - thank you... I owe you my life." The man said as he got to his feet amazed to see their was absolutely no pain from the gunshot. Yoshika waved to him as he walked away down the ally.

"alright. that was some good thinking I guess. He probably wont tell anyone." Marty said and Yoshika smiled. "come on lets get a move on"

The two walk down the street and into a saloon at the edge of the block. It was a large building with allot of noise coming from inside. The sound of a piano playing is drained out by drunken laughter and the high pitched screams of women.

"like I said before. Stay close" Marty said to Yoshika as he pushed the double doors out of the way and took a step into the Saloon. Everyone went quiet and looked at them for a short time then went back to their card games and drinks. The two make their way to the bar and take a seat.

"what can I get you two" the man said as he cleaned a bottle with a dirty rag.

"How bout a beer and something without any alcohol for the girl." Marty said as the man reached below the counter.

"her ya go one beer and some milk for the girl." He said putting on the counter.

"thanks. by the way. when is the Festival tonight." Marty asked taking a sip from the mug.

"you two must be from outside the city. the festival has far past. your very late. sorry" The man said.

'hmmm. this isn't good there must be something wrong with the time machine.' Marty thought to himself.

"well thanks anyway. I was just looking forward to meeting the Sheriff. I guess I will have to find her another way" Marty said.

"If you want to meet the sheriff the fastest way would be to start some trouble but she would probably shoot you down for it, son" the man said

"Sanya would do something like that..." Yoshika said.

"well there's no need to worry little girl. Why do you think we had the festival yesterday. Sheriff was able to put away so many people without horribly harming them. I don't think she has even killed someone on purpose yet. The only one she hasn't been able to get is that damn outlaw Tannen. Him and Billy the Kid as well. shes been chasing him for some time but Billy isn't as bad as Tannen. " The man said " It sounds like you know the sheriff personally. do you" the man asked her.

"Yeah. we go back pretty far" Yoshika said 'or forward' she thought to herself.

'Billy the kid and Tannen here. This must be another relative of Biff. he is probably Maddogs cousin or brother or something. But what does Billy the Kid have to do with all of this?' Marty thinks to himself as the man continues.

"well I could direct you to her office if you would like to see her she is... well shit" the bar tender says when he suddenly stops and looks past them. Suddenly Wild Hound Tannen Walks through the doors followed by his gang.

Marty lowers his hat and tries to not be noticed but when he looks next to him he sees that Yoshika is looking right at Tannen.

"well well well. what do we have here boys. Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you again girl." Tannen said walking over to Yoshika and picking her up by her shirt.

"Hay let her go!" Marty said getting up and confronting Wild Hound.

"Why is everyone standing up for themselves today! Whats Your name boy" He said Dropping Yoshika and picking up her milk. He then Poured it on Marty's head.

"come on Tannen we don't want any trouble today" The bar tender said

"the names Clint Eastwood" Marty said using his old fake name Just in case there was another McFly in town he didn't know about. He then pointed to something behind Tannen.

"What the hell is that!" he shouts as biff turns to see. Marty then delivers a heavy punch that knocks Wild Hound to the ground. "you always fall for that one" He said shaking out his fist.

The next thing he knows Wild Hound was back up and fighting. He grapples with him as one things leads to another and the whole bar breaks out in a big fight. chairs are flying and tables are breaking men punch and kick one another. Yoshika crawls behind the bar as bottles and cups go flying across the room and smash against the wall. Tannens gang grabs a rope and tosses it above the railing of the bar as Tannen holds Marty down. The next thing Marty know he has a rope around his neck and the men begin to hoist him up off the ground. Marty struggles and kicks as he tries to get some air. Biff picks up Marty's beer and begins to drink from it.

The next thing Marty knew he heard a gunshot go off and he fell to the ground. Marty began to cough and Gasp for air when The Cup Biff was drinking from explodes in his hand when another shot is heard. Everyone goes quiet and still when Marty looks up to see a black figure standing in the doorway with a bright sunshine around it. Yoshika runs over to Marty to make sure he is alright. everyone starts to whisper to each other.

The only thing that can be heard was the sound of spurs as the person walks over to Marty. It was easier to see her now as Marty looked up from the ground. First he saw her boots and silver spurs as they walked towards him. Next he sees her black skirt and brown belt that held many bullets and her holster. He watches as the girl spins the gun at her side and the smoke from its muzzle curls away. then she places it into its holster. She had a brown leather vest with a silver sheriffs star on it but the star was painted red instead of leaving it silver. over the Vest she had a black duster coat with long black sleeves that she used to cover her guns. The girl had short sliver hair and had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She Knelt down in front of Marty and took her hat off revealing her bright green eyes.

"Are you alright" she said holding her hand out to him. Marty takes it and She helps him up.

"Yeah i'm fine" Marty said Holding his neck.

"Sanya... Is that you" Yoshika said as Sanya looks at her friend for a second but then breaks away to confront Tannen.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in my city anymore Tannen" She said to him.

"You don't tell me what to do sheriff. I..." He started but was quickly silenced when Sanya once again drew her gun and pointed it at him.

"I'm gonna give you an hour to leave my city. If your not I'm gonna put a bullet in your back." Sanya said As Tannen and his gang start to head for the door.

"Your gonna regret this Sheriff. I'll be back with many more men. I will tear this town down!" Tannen shouted.

Suddenly Tannen's Hat is shot off his head as he falls back to the ground in fear and out of the bar. Sanya had her arm extended and with perfect marksmanship made the shot. The Smoke pours out of the barrel of her gun as she raises it up and blows it out.

"You have fifty nine minutes. you better get going" Sanya said as Tannen staggers to his feet and grabs his hat.

"Sanya!" Yoshika said as she hugs her friend.

"Yoshika! Your the last person I expected to see today. were you thrown through the time bridge as well." Sanya asked

"No He brought me here with his *MPH*" She tried to say when Marty covers her mouth. They look around the room and notice that many people are looking at them.

"remember rule number four" He whispered into her ear and she nodded and he let go of her. "Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" Marty asked.

"oh yes here follow me back to my place. we can stay there." Sanya said as the three walk out of the tavern. Sanya pulls the ropes off of a pole where her horse was hitched up. The horse was a stunning black stallion with a long black hair. She Jumps up onto the saddle and pulls Yoshika up with her.

"wow Sanya. this is a beautiful horse." Yoshika said holding on to Sanya as they start to trot down the road as Marty walks along side them.

"thanks. His name is Justice. He is very fast and reliable. I met him when I first got here. He was wondering through the desert when I stumbled upon him." She said. "so who is your friend"

"I'm Marty McFly. Nice to meet you sheriff." Marty said shaking her hand. "I've been sent here to get you back to your time. but we cant talk here. You really handled that situation well back there"

"yeah Sanya. I didn't know you had it in you." Yoshika said.

"Well when your stranded out here you gotta get tough or you get killed. I was just tough enough to stay alive but not try to break the law. that's why they made me Sheriff."

"oh... I didn't know you smoked." Yoshika said looking at the cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"oh this. no I just hold on to it to keep up appearances. some people out here don't trust someone who won't drink or smoke." She said pulling the unlit cigarette out of her mouth and putting it in her vest pocket.

"You clearly had enough time to establish yourself here though. I wonder how off the time circuits were." Marty said as they walked down the street.

"Well it was easy to get peoples trust when you are out here for seven months." Sanya said thinking nothing of her statement.

"SEVEN MONTHS!" Yoshika shouted as the statement makes her fall from the horse. she hits her head on the ground and everything goes dark.


	3. Red Dawn Redemption

Yoshika lay sleeping in the dark when she began she heard someone enter the room. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed to see a shadowy figure of Sanya standing in the doorway. Sanya closes the door and walks in to the room.

"Oh Yoshika your awake. You took quite a fall back there." She said taking a seat next to Yoshika.

"Sanya!" Yoshika said as she attempts to speak but her head hurts to much.

"Here I brought you a cold rag to put on your head." Sanya said placing the wet rag on Yoshika's forehead.

"Thanks Sanya... I had such an awful dream... You and the others got lost in some some space gate that sent you through time... And this boy and I had to get you all back... There were bandits threatening you and you shot at them and saved the boy..." Yoshika said as she began to close her eyes and lay down again.

"Well your nice and safe now in the year 1874" Sanya said

"Yeah... 1874!" Yoshika said jumping up from the bed. Sanya turned on the light to see what was wrong and Yoshika saw she was still wearing her black duster. She looked down and saw that she was also wearing the cloths Marty had given her.

"Whats wrong? Is Yoshika okay" Marty said running into the room.

"AAAAHHH!" Yoshika shouted when she saw him.

"Yoshika calm down! Stop screaming" Marty said. Yoshika took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"So this all really happened... we really did go back in time." She said to herself as Marty took a seat next to Yoshika.

"You didn't turn on the lights when you walked in" Marty asked Sanya. She nodded.

"You also told her the year for no reason..." He asked again. She nodded.

"I thought it was the right thing to say..." Sanya said.

"Why does this always happen to time travelers... Yoshika you alright." he asked and she nodded her head.

"I think i'm going to be okay... just a little riled up. Just woke up and everything..." Yoshika said holding her head.

"Okay take your time. While we wait do you think you can fill us in on what happened Miss Sanya. How did you become a sheriff in such little time and in one of the most dangerous cities in the west?" Marty said leaning back in the chair.

"You can just call me Sanya Mr McFly. It would be easier if I just start from the begging when I first came her."

"Alright. I think we have the time for that. And its just Marty to the ones I know I know from this time."

* * *

The desert air is hot as the sun begins to rise on the empty earth. Bobcats run cross the hot waist land in search of food and water. As they chaise a rabbit through the dust an explosion scares them off. Above the ground a blue portal of swirling light opens and a girl falls out. Sanya Hits the ground and her White and Black uniform was covered in dust. She Gets up from the ground and tries to brush the dirt off but her uniform is now orange.

"H-hello... Erica... Minna... Eila..." She said looking around the landscape and shading her eyes from the sun.

"Anyone... Where am I?" She said as she started to walk through the desert. She continues in one direction for a long time. The sun beats down on her high above and is relentless on her black uniform. As she makes her way up a hill she stops at the top to wipe the sweat from her brow. She removes her jacket and Skirt to attempt to cool off. Her pants were black and were burning from the sun so those had to go as well. She left her uniform on a rock and continued on her way in just her underwear. It had been several hours since she first arrived and the sun was now above her. She falls to the fetal position to rest for a moment. She is drenched in sweat and her body is turning red with sunburn.

"*huff**huff**huff* I... can't go on." She said as a tear began to form in her eye. " I'm so thirsty... My tongue is so dry' She said as she began to cry. She then heard the sound of a hoof in dirt above her and the breathing of a large animal. Something pokes into her side and Sanya looks up to see what it was. She wipes the tears from her eyes to see a large black horse standing above her. She staggers to her feet and pets it on the nose.

"Are you lost too." She asked and it looked at her. It then licked the sweat from her face and she smiled."thanks. I feel a bit better now." She said as the horse bent down on its legs so she could hop on its back. It didn't have a saddle so she had to wrap her arms around its neck to stay on. It ran with her in the direction it came from. Sanya began to move in and out of consciousnesses as it took her down the desert.

Sanya was awaken when she was rolled onto the ground once again. She looked up and was blinded by the sun. The horse nudged her to try to move her somewhere. She looks at it with a defeated look and tries to close her eyes. Suddenly cold water is dropped on her face and she snaps out of it. She looks to see the horse had taken the water in its mouth from a river and used it to wake her.

"You found water... Your one smart horse." She said as she crawled over to it and began to drink. She was so relived to have water on her dry lips. She took all that she could drink. The horse also used the time to take a drink at the lake. When Sanya had finished she used the water to clean her body that was covered in sweat and in turn the sweat caused the dust to stick to her.

"I wish I had something to keep some water in... I guess I will have to make it on what I have here." She said as she got out of the lake and walked over to the horse.

"It seems like you know where to go... If there are any people out here... can you take me to them" She asks the horse and it kneels down to allow her to get back on. Hours pass as they ride under the huge Kansas sun. It begins to set under the Horizon and become colder. Sanya knows that she has to find some shelter or else she would freeze in the night. She starts to resent leaving her cloths behind. When it becomes dark she sees a light in the distance as the horse begins to pick up speed as if it knows he was losing her. She holds on tight and begins to fade out.

* * *

The horse arrives at a wooden farm house as a man smoking a pipe on the porch stands up to see what was coming. The man had Orange hair that was slicked back under his hat. His beard was shaved but still had some orange hairs sticking out of his cheeks. He was wearing a long brown jacket to keep the cold off of him.

"Well what do you know... Justice mad his way back." He said recognizing the horse. Suddenly he sees a little girl fall from the horse onto the ground and his happy expression quickly turns to shock.

"Maryanne! Get A bed ready!" He shouted inside the house and an orange haired girl came running out. the girl was obviously the mans daughter because of their unmistakable hair. she also had one thing her father did not. A huge chest! Her breasts were straining against the jacket that she was wearing. other then her huge breasts she also had blue eyes... they are very pretty.

"whats wrong Pa? Why does mom need to get the bed ready?" She asked and followed her father out to the path that this strange person was on. They approach Sanya and the man slowly picks her up bridal style and carries her back into the house. the girl Stops the horse from following them and takes him back to the stable.

"don't worry about that guy Justice. Pa will take good care of him." She said patting him on the head.

* * *

The morning sun slowly creeps through the window and shines on Sanya's face. She turns over in the bed and pulls the sheets over her head.

"Eila... Close the curtains..." She mumbles then hears the sound of boots on wood enter the room.

"I'm sorry miss but their ain't no Eila here. Only My family and the horses" Sanya hears from outside the sheets as she gets up and sees the man that helped her last night. he had a pitcher of water and two glasses. He poured her a drink and she quickly gulped it down and put the glass out for another.

"Well I could have guessed you would be thirsty. Nothin' but desert from the direction you two came from. Thanks for returning my horse" He said pouring her another glass of water.

"Its more like he returned me. Thank you for taking me in. I will be out of your way as soon as possible." She said taking another sip of water.

"Now don't you go saying stuff like that. A pretty little thing like you can stay for as long as you like. You brought justice back to the Yeager Ranch. It seems like we owe you." When she heard that she choked on her drink.

"*Cough* *cough* D-did you say Yeager." She asked catching her breath.

"yeah. The names Jeremy Yeager. Me and my wife Maryanne settled out here a couple years back and raised our daughter Charlotte. You will probably meet her. shes around here somewhere, you would like her shes about your age." He said.

"alright... and what year is it exactly?" Sanya asked as Jeremy gave her a strange look.

"its 1874... same year as yesterday and the day before that... how long have you been in the desert. Do you feel like you have a fever." He asked

"No i'm fine... Just a little dazed from yesterday... that's all" She said

'whats going on! 1874! This must be the ranch Shirley's grandmother was raised on.' Sanya thought to herself not sure she should share this information with Jeremy.

"So... what was that you were saying about bringing justice to the ranch... Did i do something good or stop a robber." Sanya asked and Jeremy began to laugh.

"Oh... Ha Ha... no little girl. You misunderstood me. Not justice like a sheriff... Ha ha ha... Justice our horse. hes the one you returned to the ranch. I think he really likes you though. He wouldn't stop trying to bust out of the stable to get to the house. You should go see him with Charlotte later." He said taking another sip of water.

"I would like to see him again. I have to thank him for what he has done." She said putting the water on the table.

"You should have as much water as you can. You were pretty dry when you got here Miss... I'm sorry I never got your name..." He said.

"Oh... its Sanya..." She said

"Well that's a new one. Is it native or something. Been half way across this land and never came across no Sanya before." He said as she blushed.

"well thank you" She said as she was about to get up from the bed. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the Dirt covered undergarments from yesterday.

"oh yes. I thought you may need some cloths so I scrounged up some of my older coats and such from the attic." He said handing her a the Black duster and hat that Marty and Yoshika saw her in.

"Thank you. How did you know I liked black." She asked.

"when you were asleep your familiar came out. I thought it would go well together." He said. Sanya wasn't surprised he knew about witches and familiars. It had been a large part of war and culture for years before she was born.

"Ah. And Charlotte was nice enough to lend one of her pairs of underwear. I would offer you one of her undergarments to cover your chest but i'm afraid there a bit too... big.." He said as she looked down at her chest self consciously.

'I guess it runs in the family' Sanya thought to herself as Jeremy handed her a long white rag that would normally be used as a bandage.

"You can use this to cover it up." He said as he leaves the room to let her change.

* * *

Sanya walks out of the room dressed to kill. She looked the part of a gun totting outlaw minus the fact she had no guns on her belt. Her black hat covered her face from the sun and unwanted attention while her black duster makes her look menacing. Along with a pair of Jeremy's old boots and some chaps to go over her jeans she was ready to ride. She look like a young cowboy with emphasis on the boy part. With her short hair, male clothing, Hat shadowing her feminine eyes, and Bandages constricting her chest too much If you didn't know any better you would think Sanya was a Samson.

she walks into the kitchen to be greeted by the whole family. Jeremy introduces her to his wife and daughter and Charlotte brings her outside to see justice.

"So it seems like you and Justice really hit it off. He's been wanting to see you all night." Charlotte said as Sanya still couldn't get over how much she looked like her granddaughter. Everything down to the last detail was the same. Other than the fact that Shirley was a bit older than her and Sanya would even think a bit bigger in the chest. The two walk into the stable and make their way to Justice's pen.

"My dad been breaking and raising horse and cattle on this ranch since I was a baby. Its a good living. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She said as they reach Justice and Sanya is greeted by another lick to the face. She giggles and pets him on the nose.

"That's a nice laugh. I wouldn't expect it from a boy" She said as Sanya gives her a blank stair.

"Uhh... I'm a girl..." Sanya said as Charlotte is shocked.

"But... the cloths... and your chest... I didn't get a good look at you until this morning and I just thought..." Charlotte said as Sanya Proves it by Letting her Familiar come out. Her hat falls to the ground and he tail has trouble popping out from the jeans.

"see... And the bandages make my boobs look small!" Sanya shouts as Charlotte feels her chest.

"Small? its like theirs nothing there." She laughs and Sanya blushes. "I can help you out with one thing though" She said pulling a knife from her belt and picking up the black hat. She Shoves it through and makes two holes for her ears. She then turns Sanya around and picks up her duster. She then puts a hole in the back of her pants and pulls her tail through.

"there. More comfortable?" She said smiling at her as Sanya looked back and swished her tail from side to side.

"Yeah thanks. This is much better." She said

"I'm a witch too" She said as a rabbits ears and bushy tail appear on her. "We gotta stick together right... Sorry for thinking you were a boy" She said shyly.

"Don't think nothin' of it Darlin'" Sanya said trying to sound like a boy. The two began to laugh and head back to the house.

* * *

Sanya and Charlotte sit next to each other at the dinner table as they eat some meat that Jeremy had caught that day. Sanya couldn't remember what it was called but she does remember spitting out bullets from the flesh. The others acted like it was no big deal to find some lead in their food so Sanya just played along. It was all going well until They started to ask some questions.

"So Miss Sanya you never told us where you were from originally." Maryanne said.

"Oh... I'm from Orussia" She said

"Well. That's one mighty long trip to take to get here. How may months were you on the road." Jeremy asked

"Oh it wasn't that long by pla-" She was about to say when she realized that these people had never seen an airplane before in their life.

"I mean... It didn't feel long by train. and then we took a boat into... New York! Yes. New York City!" She said remembering Charlotte had brought up New York once or twice.

"well that sounds like a rough trip for such a young girl. how did you end up in the desert with Justice?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh... well I-" She was about to try to pull another lie out but before she could think of anything the sound of cows in distress was heard from outside. Jonathan and Charlotte jumped up and ran to the porch to see what was going on.

"Damn Wolves are stirring up the cows again. If we don't stop them we could have a stampede on our hands!" He said as he, Charlotte, and Sanya ran out to the barn and mounted horseback. Sanya jumped aboard Justice and Jeremy threw her a Winchester Repeater from the wall.

"You know how to use one of these don't you" He asked and Sanya nodded her head. The three made a mad dash for the field. the thumping of the horses hooves could be heard over the hill. Jeremy is the first to take a shot and nails a Wolf in the side. It falls to the ground and the others begin to run around to avoid them. Charlotte and Sanya start to take shots from Behind Jeremy. Sanya was very disappointed with the weapon she was using. It was so old and weak in her eyes when compared to her weapon that she felt she could kill the wolves faster with a her hands. She ended up downing two or three wolves as the rest scattered off into the distance.

"let em run. There's no need to chase them now. they ain't comin' back after loosing so many. Your a pretty good shot Miss Sanya. where did you learn all that." Jeremy asked.

"Uh... My dad was in the military and he taught me a thing or two about guns." she said

"well were thankful to have you here." Charlotte said giving her a tip of the hat and Sanya mimicked her.

* * *

_A few days latter _

"Well it was nice having you here miss Sanya. Are you sure you have to get going so soon." Jeremy asked as he threw a saddle on Justice. He began to put some bags filled with water and other equipment on the Horse.

"yeah... I gotta find some answers to a question I have and i'm sure if i stay here i'm not going to get them." She said as she leaned against the wall chewing on a piece of grain. Sanya had grown accustomed to the western look and was starting to act more like it in the way she walked and the way she dressed. she refused to wear any of Charlotte's cloths and would only wear what was given to her by Jeremy. She mostly didn't wear what Charlotte had because most of it didn't fit. She also liked the duster too much to give it up. Maryanne had even sown a red star into it for her that reminded her of her old uniform.

"well whatever your looking for... I hope you find it. You have been a really big help around here. I want you to have this." He said handing her the Winchester.

"oh no. I couldn't. I'm already taking your horse and cloths. I couldn't take your gun also." She said pushing it away.

"I insist. Justice was already lost and you found him. That seems to be fair game out here. And I couldn't let a girl walk around in her undergarments all day. This is for your own protection. Dodge City is a very bad place. It would put my mind at rest if you took this. I already packed you a belt of bullets." He said as he put a holster over her shoulder and handed her the gun.

"Alright... Thank you Very much Jeremy Yeager. I will never forget your kindness. I have a Feeling your whole family is very kind. Even the ones who haven't been born." She said as She gives Jeremy a hug and Jumps up onto Justice.

"Sanya!" She heard from behind her as Charlotte came running out of the house to catch her before she left.

"Hay Charlotte I was about to come say goodbye. I promise." Sanya said.

"I wanted you to have this... To remember me by..." She said handing her a necktie.

"Hmmm?" Sanya said confused.

"It was my grandmothers... Now that your heading into the big city you need to look presentable. Please be careful. Dodge City is filled with the lowest scum of the earth." Charlotte said giving Sanya a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I have Justice to protect me... And I will never forget you Charlotte Yeager." She said as she waved goodbye to the family and headed out on the trail.

* * *

_Dodge City_

Sanya road through the large crowds of people as she looked from building to building. She was amazed by what she saw. Everything looked so nostalgic as if she was in and old picture. She hitches up Justice because it was too crowded to ride him and began to walk on foot.

"Alright. There has to be some way to get back to my time and I know if I look hard enough something is bound to stick out. all I have to do is *ough*-" She said as she is suddenly bumped into by a young boy holding a bag. The boy had long brown hair and wore a red neckerchief. He fell back on his blue jacket and looked at Sanya who had also fallen down. She noticed the boy had a cute handsome face and looked a little older then her. Suddenly Two men come in and trip over Sanya falling into the water where the horses where drinking.

The boy laughed and patted Sanya's hat down on her head. "thanks kid. I owe you one." He said running off. Sanya blushed as she watched him escape. He whistled as the men got up from the water and began to open fire at him. He serpentine back and forth as they tried to hit him but continued to miss. His horse comes running next to him as he quickly mounts it and rides off.

"Fuck! we almost had him! 5,000 dollars gone!" He shouted as they got out of the water and looked down at Sanya who still hadn't gotten back up.

"get over here you!" One of them shouted and picked her up. the next thing Sanya knew she was behind bars. The two men looked at her angrily as one of them spits and begins to talk.

"Just wait until the sheriff finds out you helped him escape! You gonna be in big trouble little boy!" he said poking through the bars at Sanya.

"I have no idea who you are talking about. I didn't know that kid... AND I'M A GIRL!" She shouted at them.

"Really?" the first man said.

"Well maybe shes one of them girls that looks a lot like boys and likes to dress like them. I knew a girl once in school-" The other man started to say. his speech sounded a lot worse then the others. the first man hits him over the head to stop him.

"No you idiot! I was talking about him not Knowing Billy the Kid! Not that she looks like a boy! What are you a moron!" he shouts at him.

The name rang a bell in Sanya's head but she couldn't remember from where. she didn't know much about the wild west or their outlaws but the name Billy the Kid. She was sure it was one of those famous ones.

"What the hell are you to doing to that boy." Sanya heard an older mans voice enter the room as she looked up to see a man with a light white beard and dark suite enter the room. He wore a star on his chest and carried two revolvers at his sides.

"oh sheriff! this is the guy we was telling you about! The one that let Kid get away!" One of the men said as the sheriff looked in at Sanya.

"did you really help Kid get away" He asked her.

"I didn't mean it... it was an accident" She said and The Sheriff looked at the two deputies.

"You two get lost. I want to talk to this boy" He said.

"Oh... uhm its a girl Sir. we was just talkin' bout that and-" He said and got hit in the back of the head by the other man.

"Come on lets go" He said and the two left the room.

"Alright. Sorry about that. With the hat and all you don't look to lady like." The Sheriff said opening the cell and letting her out.

"Yeah... I have been getting that allot lately." She said taking a seat at the Sheriffs desk.

"Now here's the problem. I cant keep you in jail because we both know its wrong. But i cant just let you walk because you still aided his escape and we cant prove you two haven't met before." He said kicking his feet up onto the table.

"so what can I do to get out of this mess." Sanya asked.

"You could always pay your bail. Do you have 5,000 dollars." he said as Sanya looked at him shocked at how much he wanted.

"I thought not... Here's the deal. I got word of another outlaw was up in the desert causing trouble with his gang. He has a price on his head of a few hundred dead or alive. If you help an old man out I will lift your bail and let you go free." He said grabbing her riffle from behind his desk and putting it down in front of her.

"Sounds fair." She said picking it up and swinging the ejector out and back in to make sure it was loaded.

* * *

The two walk out of the Office and Mount their horses. Justice had been moved outside the office after her arrest and Sanya could have sworn one of those deputies had taken some of the food Maryanne had packed her. They road out into the wasteland and soon came upon the bandits camp. They dismounted their horses and walked up a hill so they wouldn't be seen.

"alright this is it. You see that guy in the blue hat. That's the man we want to take alive" He said pointing him out. "it doesn't really mater what happens to the others as long as we have him." He said pulling out his revolvers.

"I'm ready." She said as they made there way down the hill. They split up so they can get the drop on the thugs more easily. Once in position they attack. Sanya Jumps out from behind a rock and shoots a man in the leg. He drops to the ground screaming and all the others open fire in her direction. She hides back behind the rock and now The Sheriff attacks from his side. Two men fall down at the back of the group before they realize they are surrounded.

Sanya Waits until she hears the men reload and pokes out to take another shot. One man goes down and before the one next to him is finished reloading she nails him in the shoulder. Before he hits the ground she had already ejected the shell and the next shot was ready. she put another bullet in the mans knee before he crashed to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. The Man in the blue hat ran for his horse and Tried to make a break for it. He had covered a large amount of ground when The Sheriff had put down the last man.

"Damn! I could have sworn we had him this time!" the sheriff said as Sanya aimed down the sights of the repeater. took a deep breath and fired. The shot nailed the horse and it veered upwards and the man in the blue hat fell off its back. the two ran over to find he had broken his leg in the fall and was rolling in pain. Sanya stomped her boot on his hand when he tried to reach for a gun on the ground.

"your under arrest. You better come along quietly. my trigger finger is getting itchy." She said and smiled to the Sheriff. After they hog tied the man and placed him on the back of Justice the Sheriff walks over to Sanya and hands her a cigarette.

"Thanks for the help. You know you wouldn't do that bad as a deputy. You should stop by the Office and see what work we have for you. There's good money in it and you will be helping allot of people" he said lighting his cigarette and then hers. She begins to cough and then spits it out.

"*cough* thanks... sounds good. *cough* I got nothing else to do here. And I could always use the money. *cough*" she said.

"well I'm Sheriff Robertson. Michael Robertson. What do you go by" He asked

"People just call me Sanya" She said jumping up on Justice and riding back to town.

* * *

_4 months latter_

"Alright boys... we finally got him cornered... there isn't anywhere he can run." Sheriff Robinson said to the three as Sanya stood next to the other two deputies. they were outside an old abandon house that they had chased Billy the Kid into. They were all ready to storm in guns blazing but Suddenly Billy came ripping out on horseback. He Fired a bullet and it hit Sheriff Robinson in the leg. He falls to the ground in pain.

"Sheriff are you alright!" Sanya asked as he groveled in pain.

"no! Go after him we cant lose him! The others will take care of me" He said as Sanya jumped on Justice and took off after Billy.

This was Sanya's moment of redemption. The bandit she had waited so long for was finally in front of her. She was finally going to catch him after he used her to get away so long ago. The distance closed as Sanya lay close to Justice to increase their speed. She pulled a silver revolver from beneath her jacket and opened fire on Billy. She had switched from a rifle to a revolver when she had learned how fast she was with them. The bullets wised by Billy and he turned to see a black cloaked figure tailing him. He pulled his gun and fired at Sanya. The bullet passed her on both sides. Billy clearly couldn't shoot strait on horseback.

"I've got you now" she said and Shot at him again. This time the bullet hit the horse in the thigh and it began to slow down. When Sanya thought he was ready to give up Billy jumped from the horse off the bridge they were on. She look over the edge to see he had landed on a train and was making his way up it. She got off of Justice and Jumped from the bridge.

Sanya slammed down onto the roof of the caboose and almost fell from the side. she was able to get back on top when Billy shot at her again. She quickly ducked to stay out of harms way. She pulled on a bandanna so she didn't have to breath the smoke coming down the train. After the fire stopped she got back up and ran after him. She was catching up when she saw a tunnel up ahead. Billy runs Up a car and dropped in between the two carts before the train goes in. Sanya had now lost sight of him and the tunnel was coming fast. It would take her too long to go back. she had to run towards it. She sprinted at the mountain wall and slid feet first for the opening between the two cars. She just narrowly missed getting flattened out by the wall as she dropped between the cars.

She opened the doors of the car and the passengers watched as she walked up the isle gun in one hand and hat in the other.

"Sorry about all the commotion. well be out of here soon." She said and put her hat back on. She looks through the glass into the next car and sees billy with his gun pointed right at her. She takes a steep back before the bullet bursts through the glass narrowly misses her. Billy takes off down the train cars and Sanya sprints after him. She catches up quickly in a car and shoots the door before he can go through. This effectively stops him from moving. He turns around and Sanya puts her gun to his head and he puts his to hers. This pushes the brim of her hat down over her face.

"You better give up or i'll put a window in your skull" Sanya said. Her voice a bit choked by the trains smoke. The bandanna didn't keep it all out.

"well then it seems were at a stand off mr. depute." Billy said looking down at Sanya. He removed her had and looked at her green eyes.

'mr. how can he still think i'm a boy! My hat isn't even on anymore... oh wait... the bandanna... and the choked voice... DAMN!' Sanya thought to herself.

"too bad your out of bullets" she said. Billy is skeptical.

"wanna bet Boy" He said pulling the trigger. nothing happened. he kept doing it and Sanya began to laugh.

"whats so funny" Billy said.

"that's the second thing your wrong about." She said.

"what was the first." He asked

"I'm a girl you moron!" she said removing her bandanna with her empty hand. This surprises Billy as he is at a lose for words. not only was he caught but by a girl.

"Well... I did not know I was in the presence of a woman tonight. Allow me to introduce myself My name is William H. Bonney." he said kissing Sanya's hand and she began to blush. "I think I remember you. Yeah your that kid who helped me get away in Dodge. Come to get me back have you" he said

"yeah. I'm that kid" She said sternly

"Well can I at least get the name of the deputy who outgunned me" he asked

"Sanya" She said firm and pushed the gun into his chest.

"well Sanya. If I had to be caught by anybody I'm glad It was by a woman as cute as you."

Billy then pushes the gun away and pulls Sanya in. He lifts he up a bit onto her toes and gives her a kiss on the lips. She is surprised by this and drops her gun to the ground. She closes her eyes as she begins to enjoy what is going on. Billy lets her go and the two separate.

"I wish to meet you again when were not on different sides of the law." he said

"wait... what" Sanya asked as Billy ran for the window and jumped from the train. He rolled along the ground as Sanya grabbed her gun from the floor and pointed it out. By that time he was already gone. Sanya pounded her fist against one of the empty seats in the car. She thought of what had just happened and felt embarrassed that he had gotten away. Then she realized he had just kissed her and she began to blush.

* * *

_A month Latter _

After the events on the train Sanya couldn't be sure of her feelings for billy. She didn't know if he did that just to get away from her or if what he said was true and he really did want to meet her on the opposite side of the law. It all filled her mind at the wrong moment though. Sanya had now become the new Sheriff of Dodge City after Robertson retired from the injury given to him by Kid. He felt Sanya was the only one he could trust with the city because the others were a bit... slow. Sanya had received her silver star and had it painted red to reminder of the home she was trying to get back to. She still hadn't given up on finding a way back to the present. She had taken on the respectable role of Sheriff for Dodge knowing well the dangers but wanted to make it a better place. But now she had three missions. Help Dodge. Get back to the present. And find Kid.

"Sheriff Sanya. Can you stop day dreaming and lay down some cover." Sanya heard from outside the building she was in. There were men everywhere in an old abandon town that Sanya and the deputies had stumbled upon. They tried to take the town and arrest the men but it all went south fast. They ended up stuck inside an old building trying to pick off as many as they could. Sanya stuck a shotgun out the window and fired on a man. It ripped his leg off and she ducked back in as a huge barrage of bullets came at her. She pumped it and was ready to fire again. She shot at another man and ducked back inside. she did this over and over until she ran out of ammo. There were still many men outside and the deputies were also running low.

"Sheriff. I suggest a retreat." one of them said.

"we don't have the cover fire to retreat. our horses are to far. We'll be dead as soon as we step foot outside." She said to the men at the other window. Sanya tries to think of a plan when suddenly a madman with an ax comes swinging right at her. She puts her hands up to defend herself and a shot is then heard. The man drops the ax and falls to the ground. Sanya looks up at another building where she say the reflection of a scope. A boy stood on the roof with a rifle over his shoulder. around his neck he had a red bandanna and his brown hair flowed in the wind.

"I knew we would meet again" Sanya said looking up at him.

Billy looked through the scope of the rifle and started to fire down on the men. one by one they fell as the shots ripped through them.

"this is our chance guys." Sanya said as they made a dash out the back for the horses. They jumped on board and road for the city. Sanya looked back as she heard the gunshots still going off.

"We will have to talk some other time." She said to herself as she Justice sped up to catch the others.

* * *

"Well that's quite the story you got there Sanya" Marty said

"Yeah... I guess that sums up what happened to you" Yoshika said.

"Yup. and now that your feeling better we can go" Marty said as he stood up and opened the door.

"no. I can't just leave. You heard Tannen the other day. He's not a man that goes back on his word. He's bringing an army and I have to be here to defend this town."

Yoshika and Sanya look at Marty. He slowly closes the door.

"Great... Therese a catch... There always has to be a catch when it comes to time travel..." He said taking a seat again. "alright count us in. If your defending this city then we will be behind you. I still owe you for the bar." He said and Yoshika smiled.

"Good job Marty. We'll show those thugs whose boss" Yoshika said.

"Yeah. You can count me in as well." The three heard from the window. They turn to see Billy the Kid was sitting in the window for quite some time.

"great... Now he knows" Marty said throwing his hands in the air. "Why can't time travel ever be easy?"

"Come on in Billy. We have allot to talk about" Sanya said kicking her feet up onto the table.


	4. The Last Stand

_Sanya's Home- Dodge City_

Billy's hands are cuffed behind his back as he is placed into a chair. Sanya spins the keys in her fingers and places them around her belt.

"Did you really think it was the best idea to show up at the sheriff's house Kid. Your bounty is already up to 5,500 dollars." Sanya said taking a seat by the boy. Billy struggles in the metal cuffs as he tries to get his hands out but finds that it wont be so easy.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight... I came here to warn you about a raid on the City... Its coming tonight." Billy Explained as the others entered the room.

"We already know about Tannen and his gang. I think we can handle it" Marty said taking a seat across the table.

"I don't think you know what is really going on. Tannen doesn't just have some two bit gang with him... hes bringing an army." Billy as the two become shocked. Sanya stands from her chair and stands by the window as Billy continues to talk.

"I was heading into town for... um. business of sorts. when i came across Tannen's camp. He has allot of men. probably forty to sixty all armed to ;the teeth. I knew he was going to pull something big and had to say something. That's why I came to the Sheriff... I knew it would help her." Billy said as the room fell silent.

"So whats the plan Sanya? I don't think we three have what it takes to fight so many thugs." Marty said as Billy tried to jump up from his restraints to intervene.

"What do you mean three! You think I rode all the way out here to just turn tail! i'm gonna fight as well!" Billy shouted at him.

"Why would you fight? there's nothing for you to gain from this?" Marty asked the boy.

"I'm not going to fight for something to gain. Its my duty! I may be an outlaw but in no way am i not a gentleman. It is the noble thing to do" Billy said taking a seat once again. His metal cuffs continue to hurt his wrists as they press against the back of the chair.

"And what might that noble thing be?" Yoshika asked him. He is silent for a minute as he looks over at Sanya who was still looking out the window.

"When a woman is in trouble... you must fight for her." Billy said as Sanya broke her concentration from the window. She began to blush at his statement as she turned around and took a seat.

"*sigh* I guess its four on forty then. You can fight at my side Billy... but once this is all over i'm gunning for you" She said to him and handed Marty the keys to Billy's cuffs. Marty removes the restraints and Billy rubs his wrists.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He winked at the girl.

* * *

The four stand at the center of town. The once busy streets were now empty. A tumble weed skips across the dirt as Sanya's black boots click across the ground. Every steep she takes is heard from a distance as the metallic sound of her spurs echo in the street. Yoshika is intimidated by what she sees in the girl. Normally Sanya is shy and quiet but now there is a different side to her. She was ready to defend this city to the last bullet. Beneath her jacket were two revolvers in their holsters and across her back a rifle and shotgun. Across her chest were belts of ammunition. She was at that moment the definition of a bad ass.

"This is where we will hold them off. There isn't any way around this point. as long as we don't let them past this street they cant overwhelm us. I just wish we had more people to support us." Sanya said looking through the street seeing all the houses had closed up tight and drawn the shades.

"I don't think we have much time for recruiting sheriff. look!" Billy said as a huge dust cloud gathered in the distance. as it approached the figures of men on horseback could be seen. soon the mob was right in front of them. at the far end of the road they dismounted their horses and Tannen stood at the front. They distanced themselves from the four because there was no cover beyond that point. it was all dead mans land on the approach to the four.

"Its good to see you again Sheriff! Are you ready to see your city burn!" Tannen gloated from far away.

"You better give up now Tannen! I don't want to see all your friends get hurt!" she retaliated. Marty and Yoshika loaded their rifles and aimed them across the street as Billy drew his revolvers. The Three looked a bit intimidating behind Sanya as she smiled at their attempts to help. She pulled the rifle from her back and loaded the round. aiming it right at Tannen it shined in the suns glow.

"HA! your! YOUR GONNA HURT US!" Tannen laughed along with the others. "You and what army!" Tannen shouted when suddenly a bullet cracked at his feet and he jumped back.

"this army!" a familiar girls voice said as Sanya turned in surprise. Two figures ride up on horse back behind them as the man reloads his rifle.

"Don't worry Sanya. We have your back." The man said.

"Jeremy! Charlotte! why are you two here?" Sanya asked the her two old friends who she hadn't seen for some time. Charlotte jumps off her horse and runs over to hug Sanya. The others keep their guns trained on the outlaws. Sanya is smothered by Charlotte as she attempts to keep her gun on Tannen.

"We heard what was going on and rushed over. I'm so happy we made it on time. We came to help." Charlotte said letting the poor girl go. Sanya takes a big breath.

"Well i guess i'm thankful but its dangerous to be here. are you sure you want to be here." Sanya asked the two.

"Sanya. You are practically family to us. If you think were gonna let some ass hole bully our family then they have another thing coming" Jeremy said reassuring the girl.

"Yeah. these idiots wont know what hit them." Charlotte said pulling out a rifle from her back and using her arm to steady it.

"you can count me in as well." a man said walking out with a rifle in his hand.

"who are you?" Sanya asked.

"This little girl saved my life." He said pointing at Yoshika. " She had never meet me before or even know who i was but chose to help me. I would be damned if i let her go into this and not help. If you don't mind Sheriff I would like to fight with her." the man said as Yoshika remembered who he was. She did not expect to see the man who Tannen shot again.

"Sure. If you can fight then your welcome to help." Sanya smiled as Tannen's men raised their guns.

"so sweet. Everyone's getting along. Enough to make you gag" Tannen mocked from behind his gun. " Fire at will boys!" he shouted as the men loaded their guns. The line of weapons stretched across the street as some got on their knees to allow others to get a better shot. The seven lined up at the other end of the street and waited with weapons drawn.

"There's something that you didn't take into consideration Tannen!" Sanya shouted at the man. The last of the guns aimed on them as Tannen smirked and cocked his revolver.

"And whats that." He asked

"We don't need an army when we have Witches." She said as the thugs opened fire on them. The three raised their shields right before the bullets closed in. The shots scattered off their wall and to the ground. The men were shocked at what had happened. The tide of battle had turned in an instant.

"Care to give the order Sheriff." Jeremy winked to the girl. Sanya smiled at Tannen from behind the barrier and once again raised her gun with the others close behind.

"OPEN FIRE!" she shouted as they all fired their guns at once. Tannen's men began to drop beside him quickly. They continued to fire at Sanya but her barrier held strong. It was nothing compared to what the neuroi could do.

More and more of Tannen's thugs fell from their injuries. They started to lose their line and some began to run.

"Retreat!" Tannen screamed as they started to all make a run into the town. Sanya threw her empty rifles to the side and drew her revolver. the group chased after the outlaws and split up to get them all.

"Jeremy! you and Charlotte go down after that group. Yoshika! take Marty and your friend after that other group. Billy your with me. were going after Tannen" she said as they split up. Billy follows close behind her as they chase Tannen down the road. Sanya turns the corner after him and is blind sided by the butt of a gun. She tumbles to the ground and Billy falls as well from a bad hit.

"So you think you can embarrass me like that! I'm gonna have some fun with you!" Tannen shouted as he picked Sanya up and slammed her into the wall. The last two men stand behind him laughing as he draws his knife and is about to cut into her face.

"Any last words Sheriff Sanya" Tannen asked as he holds up the knife.

"Yeah. What the Hell's that!" she said pointing behind him.

"I'm not falling for that one" He shouted at her.

"Oh well" she smiled as billy whacked him in the back of the head with a plank of wood. Sanya dropped to her feet and straightened her collar as Tannen walked away in a daze. Looking down she saw Billy had already knocked out the other two as well.

"Care to finish this Sheriff." Billy said pointing to Tannen who was still standing in a daze. He holds the plank of wood but she pushes it away.

"Thank you but i can handle it" She said rolling up her sleeve and balling her fist. With one hard punch she topples Tannen. The crack is loud as he spins around from the force of her fist. he then falls to his knees and lands face first into a cart of cow manure.

Sanya laughs as she shakes out her fist and fixes her sleeve.

"Well that should do it. I'm about done here" She said to Billy as they started to walk back up the road.

"Really. So your not going to cuff me" Billy laughed but then went silent when he heard Sanya cock her revolver behind him.

"Oh yeah. thanks for reminding me." She smiled at him.

"so after all of this your still going to turn me in." He asked seriously.

"Well... i guess i can give you a ten second head start. ten. nine. eight. seven. si *MUPH*!" she said as he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was wrapping her arms around the boy. When she opened them he broke away from her and began to run up the street. She raised her gun and fired but nothing came out.

"what the hell. I just loaded it." She said looking in the cylinder to see there weren't even empty shells inside. Then she looked on the ground and saw the six bullets where Billy was just standing.

"damn... he is good." Sanya said to herself as she felt her lips and began to blush.

* * *

The three walked up into the hills where Marty had stashed the time machine. The sun had begun to set in the distance as Sanya looked down at the City from outside the mine. Yoshika saw she was very attached to the place and walked over to comfort her friend.

"Are you going to miss it." Yoshika asked her.

"Yeah... I have spent a lot of time here... but i know its not where i belong... hell. Its clearly not where i belong! I haven't even been born yet! I cant stay here even if i wanted to." She said as a tear came to her eye. "But even if it was crazy at time... i'm gonna miss this place so much. Jeremy and Charlotte... the towns people. I may even miss those deputies that arrested me. I think i'm gonna miss Billy the most though. Something about him..." she said but trailed off into her thoughts of him.

"well at least you got to say goodbye to them before you left. It was nice to meet some of Shirley's relatives. I wonder if they will ever tell her about you." Yoshika smiled at the girl. Sanya smiled back and put her arm around Yoshika's shoulder.

"I think some day people will be telling their grandchildren about both of us." she said happily.

The loud roar of the Deloreans engine can be heard from outside the cave as its headlights beam out. Marty pulls it out and Sanya is surprised by the machine. The door opens and she takes a big steep back in fear of whats going to happen.

"come on Sanya. Lets head home." Yoshika said taking her hand.

"is it safe?" She asked

"Don't worry Sanya. Its safe." Marty reassured the girl as she stepped in and Yoshika closed the door. The Time machine took off quickly down the road and came up on eighty eight miles per hour. Sparks began to fly as it reached its speed and the car began to glow. with a loud crack the car vanished with only a trail of fire left behind.

* * *

In the blink of an eye Sanya saw the western front change to the hanger of their base. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced in her life. Marty stepped on the brakes and the car drifted to a halt. The car vented itself as the three exit and lead Sanya inside.

"Marty! you did it!" Doc said running over to them. "Its amazing to meet you miss Litvyak. I'm doctor Emit Brown. Now you may be experiencing some post time travel effects. stress, sickness and what not. But still... YOU DID IT!" he shouted.

"Who is this Yoshika" Sanya asked scared of the crazy man freaking out in front of them.

"this is doc brown... he doesn't always do this" Marty said as Doc begins to calm down.

"Yes *cough* i'm sorry. I'm just a bit excited. We are one step closer to fixing the time line. And with this information we will be able to get two more of your comrades back." Doc said to them.

"What have you found for us doc?" Marty asked as doc handed him a folder.

"In there is the time period and information you will need. I have already packed you some cloths to blend in... It seems you will be going somewhere I have only wished to see." doc said.

"Wheres that?" Yoshika asked.

"It seems your Sargent Bishop and Captain Yeager have been sent back to the year 1777. They are somewhere in Oriskany, New York. I fear they have been caught up in there respected sides of this war." doc said.

"What war?" the two girls asked.

"holly crap. There fighting in the American Revolution!" Marty shouted as he looks down at photos of Shirley and Lynette fighting on the front line against each other at one of the bloodiest battles of the Revolution.


	5. A Risky Rescue in Oriskany

A thunderous crack sparked atop a hill as small animals ran towards the forest in fear. The sound made way for a blue portal to tear open the air as a brown haired girl fell through it. She toppled to the ground as her black jacket became covered in dirt. Falling and tumbling she yelled and covered her head attempting to protect herself as she fell down the hill. Finally coming to the bottom she lands head first on a rock. She turned over on to her back before falling unconscious. Lynette lay on the ground slowly breathing as a bit of blood drips down her forehead.

The sound of the portal had not gone unnoticed by men in the area. Soon a group of three men in red coats had run to where they had heard the noise. Standing atop the hill they looked around for the source.

"What in gods name was that sound?" One of them said out loud as he held his hand above his eyes to get a better look at the area.

"I don't know but whatever it was... its gone now" The other said.

"Yeah. Come on captain. We should head back to camp." The last soldier said slinging his rifle onto his back.

"Alright. lets mount up and head... wait... whats that down there" the Captain said looking down the hill. The two look and see the girl laying down there.

"come on lets check it out." One said as they ran down the hill towards Lynette.

"Hold up. It may be a colonists trap. They could be trying to trick us with this girl" One man yelled out as the Captain ignores him and walks right up to Lynette. He kneels down and props her up, than wipes the blood from her head with a rag he had. When Lynette feels this she begins to stir and come around.

"ugh... whats going on?" She asked trying to get up but he holds her back.

"Easy now. You shouldn't try to move yet. You must have had an accident." he said as one of his men hand him some bandages for her head. The Captain quickly wraps her head than helps her to her feet.

"There. all better. Whats your name little girl?" He asked as Lynette returned him a blank look.

"I... can't remember. I can't really remember anything right now. I don't even know what i'm doing here." She said following the red coats back to their horses.

"do you have anything on you that might help you remember" one of the soldiers asked her as she began to dig through her pockets but couldn't find anything.

"*sigh* not a thing. this is awful. I guess whatever identification I had was in my pants... And i have no clue where they are" she cried to the soldier.

"don't worry. we have extra cloths back at camp. we can get you out of those dirty old things as long as you don't mind soldiers uniforms." he said as Lynette smiled.

"thanks. That would be nice. whats your name?" she asked as the others started to get on their horses.

"Oh... its James. James Mayweather." he said helping Lynne up onto the horse. James was a dark haired boy from Britannia. He had pail skin and was a head taller than Lynette.

"It's nice to meet you James" She said politely as they began to ride down the trail in the forest.

* * *

upon returning to camp James helped Lynne to his tent to get her some cloths and fix her wound. She sat on his bed as he unraveled the bandages from her head and cleaned the wound with a rag.

"Thank you. I think the bleeding has stopped. Is there any swelling?" She asked looking up at her forehead.

"I think its mostly gone away. you should be fine" he reassured her as he put the rag in a bucket of water.

"That's good. If only I hadn't lost my memory. Then everything would be fine." She said

"well I don't know much about memory loss. i'm a soldier not a doctor. but i'm sure you will figure it out." He said picking up some folded cloths and placing them next to her on the bed.

"I'll step out while you get changed" he said lifting the tents flap and walking out to the camp.

Lynne removed her dirty jacket and lifted her sweater over her head. pulling the bow out of her hair she let it unravel and fall by her shoulders. she than began to undo her tie and unbutton her shirt.

"it was very kind of James to give me one of his uniforms. I don't think it will fit very well but its better than nothing." she said as she get to the last button. When she stands up to remove her shirt she feels something move between her breasts.

"what was that?" She asked herself as she reached in and pulled out a dog tag attached to a chain around her neck. She didn't notice it beneath her cloths until now. She began to study it and was surprised with what she saw.

"Miss? are you done?" James asked as she pulled him in to the tent. Seeing that she was in her undergarments James blushed and covered his eyes.

"James look! look!" She said trying to show her the tag.

"I can't! you'r not descent" he replied as she pulled his hands down forcefully. He looked down at her and his face turned even more red. The first thing he saw was her huge breasts and embarrassment covered him.

"Look what i found. It says my name is Lynette Bishop. I'm a Brittannian soldier just like you." She said holding up the chain around her neck.

"really?" he asked taking the dog tag from her hand to get a better look. James never realized that the chain was around her neck and pulled her in right against him. Her large breasts pushed right into his chest as they both looked at one another. Their cheeks began to turn bright red.

"Ah! i'm sorry!" they both shouted at one another. James fell backwards with tag in hand as Lynette fell on top of him. opening his eyes after the fall he sees the half naked girl on him.

"I'm so sorry. i didn't mean to..." he started to say as they looked into each others eyes. He trailed off until he wasn't saying a word.

"I-its fine." she responded as she began to move closer to his lips. suddenly the tent opened and an officer poked his head in.

"whats with all the noise!" he shouted as they sprang to there feet embarrassed.

"Oh... i didn't know i was intruding" he said seeing Lynette half naked.

"just... keep it down. that's all" The officer said and left the two alone.

"uhm... i'll step out so you can put some cloths on... sorry again." James said leaving the tent.

"ugh! that was embarrassing!" Lynne said to herself as she began to get dressed. she pulled on the under shirt and buttoned it up her body pulled on the pants.

"but... he is very cute" she said as her cheeks turned as red as her coat. She pulled the coat over her shoulder and began to button it when she heard gun shots outside the tent. She had to cut her thoughts short and run to see what had gone on. When she left the tent she saw a line of Brittannian red coats practicing on targets.

"Come on boys! The colonists arn't going to stand still like these targets! does anyone know how to even fire a gun around here!" one of the higher ups screamed on horse back as the men reloaded.

"Whats going on? I thought they hit their target" Lynette asked James who was watching from a distance.

"They can hit from a close distance but no one from this camp has the ability to pick up after our sharp shooters. we lost almost all of them in an ambush a few days back. We can't wait for reinforcements so were trying to find the best to fill in. its not going well" James said shaking his head.

"I wish there was something i could do to help" Lynne said.

"Ha! all a girl like you would do is get in the way!" one of the soldiers mocked as he put his gun down on a table. In anger Lynnette picked up the gun and walked out on to the camp ground. They were very far away from the targets set up on the other end of the camp. She cocked back to hammer of the rifle and held it up. She was confused as to why she could hold it so easily and that she knew how to load it but she put that all aside for now. Little did she know of her past as an expert sharp shooter. This was all second nature to her even without her memory.

"Oh! clear the way boys! looks like the little lady wants to give it a try! give her A LOT of space!" the soldier laughed and others joined in. The men stepped aside to give her one shot at the target. They had no confidence in her as they had been trying to hit those same targets at a fraction of the distance she was at. Lynne aimed down the sights and took her shot. In a puff of smoke the bullet soared out of the rifle and shattered the small target. The men looked on in awe as the pieces fell to the ground.

"Not bad for a girl. eh?" she said handing the gun back to the embarrassed soldier.

"Lynette? where did you learn to shoot like that?" James asked her.

"I don't remember. It just came naturally i guess" She said to him smiling as she looked over at the other troops. She then felt a mans hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see the tall officer who was yelling at the soldiers earlier.

"Well its good to see your already in uniform. we need a shot like you. what do you say." he asked her.

"I guess if it helps my people i'll fight for you" she said and the man smiled.

* * *

"alright Marty put this on" Doc said handing Marty a Colonial uniform. He quickly put on the heavy coat and pants.

"I don't know Doc. this isn't really my style." Marty said holding out his arms to see the heavy sleeves pull them down.

"Well its the 'style' of everyone else your going to meet at the time so your going to need to get used to it. You will also need a uniform Yoshika. Here put this on quickly. there's no time to lose." Doc said throwing her a blue uniform. As Yoshika put it on Doc started to explain their mission.

"Alright. Marty and Yoshika! your goal is to retrieve Captain Yeager and Sargent Bishop from their respected sides of the battlefield. easy as that" Doc said with a smile.

"Yeah easy. except for the fact the reds shoot the blues in this war. and were more blue than an ocean." Marty said reminding doc of the uniform.

"don't worry. I have planed everything. If all goes well you will have enough time to secure them and bring them back far before the battle begins." Doc said

"you say that like things always go according to plan- guh" Marty was saying before doc pushed the two out the door and towards the time machine.

"don't worry Marty. Just concentrate on finding the two. They will probably be the only two girls on patrol so they will be easy to spot. Good luck" Doc said as the two got into the time machine.

"What should I do while there gone" Sanya asked from behind Doc.

"Oh. Sanya! You should get some rest. There isn't enough room to fit you all for the trip but your may be needed in the future... or past..." Doc said confusing himself.

"alright. Good luck you two." Sanya said waving goodbye as they closed the doors.

"bye Sanya! man. Doc Brown is sure filled with energy" Yoshika said smiling at Marty as he flicked the switches to turn on the time circuits.

"Yeah. that's doc for ya. always going crazy about something." He smiled back and turned on the car. Its motor ignited with a fierce howl. Marty than put the pedal to the metal and gunned it down the runway. Sparks began to fly off the tires as it gained speed. It began to crack as flashes of light fell from it. A blue glow surrounded the vehicle and then it suddenly vanished in a blinding light and deafening explosion. Sanya and Doc covered their eyes as they watched the car and when the sound subsided all they saw were the flaming tire tracks.

"I can never get over how exciting that is!" Doc shouted as he jumped up and down.

"So that's time travel... I seems so complex" Sanya said looking at the fire.

"Its not that complex. If you have a few hours I can tell you all about it!" Doc said grabbing Sanya by the shoulder and pulling her with him.

"Oh. no. that's fine. I don't really need to know" She said trying to get away.

"Nonsense! its really spectacular once you get into it! And you can tell me about your time and its technologies" Doc said

'ugh... I think getting shot at by red coats sounds a lot better right about now' Sanya thought to herself as She and Doc head back to the hanger.

* * *

In an instant the time machine was far off in the past. In the blink of an eye the two were in a thick forest. Tree branches batted against the windshield as Marty forces the brakes before they hit something. As ice falls from the Delorean the two open their doors and step out of the vehicle.

"Man that was close." Marty said seeing how they had almost slammed into a tree.

"Yeah" Yoshika said still jittery from the experience.

"I really should talk to Doc about that re-entry." Marty said picking up some thick branches from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Yoshika asked as he covered the time machine in leaves and branches.

"Its to dangerous to try and move the car through the forest during the day. There must be patrols everywhere and we will be caught. I'm just covering it up here so we can come back later with the others." He said throwing down more foliage on the pile.

"How will we know where it is when we come back?" She asked as she began to help.

"The road isn't far from here. It takes us right up into Oriskany village. That's where we should find them." Marty said clapping his hands together to remove the dirt.

"Alright. sounds good. lets get going." Yoshika said as they set off down the road.

"So this is New York. I have always wanted to come here" Yoshika said with a smile.

"Your pretty lucky. You got to visit Liberion twice in a matter of hours. If only they were under better circumstances." Marty said

"Its fine. Its nice to see so much history. Why are your people fighting with the Britannians at this time in history? It seems like you are such great allies in my time." Yoshika asked as they started to see the village in the distance.

"Well its all about our freedom. We felt oppressed by Britannia and fought to take a freedom we could never have under their rule. With some help from Gallia we were able to turn the war around and push the Britannians back into the sea." Marty told her.

"wow. you know a lot about history." Yoshika said.

"Nah. I just memorize what Doc rants about." Marty said and the two began to laugh. Their walk had lead them through Oriskany and at the front gates of Fort Stanwix. Marty walked up to the door and knocked only for the two to be quickly pulled inside.

"Hey whats the big idea!" Marty shouted at the officer who grabbed him

"Are you part of the relief force?" the man asked and the two shook their heads.

"were just two soldiers who knew there was a base up here. We are looking for someone." Yoshika said.

"How the hell did you two even get up here. This fort has been under siege for days by the red coats." The man said annoyed how a boy and girl had just walked right in.

"Maybe they didn't see us." Yoshika said.

"They probably didn't want to waste the ammo." Marty said back.

"whatever it is. Do you have any word from command about a relief force." The man asked Marty.

"yeah. There's one coming as we speak." He responded.

"thank goodness. ill tell the others." He said about to pick up and go when Marty stopped him.

"Wait. Have you seen either of these two girls?" He asked showing the man a photo.

"never before at this base." He said and left.

"damn. then that must mean there somewhere in the relief group heading this way. We need to get to them fast before its to late." Marty said running out of the fort with Yoshika and towards the river. They met no opposition from the Britannian army in there escape.

"Why do we need to cut them off so quickly?" Yoshika asked running next to Marty.

"If we don't then the picket line of Indians up the river will" He said

* * *

After a short time the marching of soldiers could be heard in the distance. The two were running out of breath and were relieved they had found them. When they approached the men at the front of the line drew there weapons on them. The both raised their hands in the air in fear.

"Where are you soldiers going? Where is your unit?" Someone asked from behind the line of guns.

"Were looking for someone important. It is a mission entrusted with only us." Marty said to them.

"Yeah. Were looking for anyone by the name Yeager or Bishop in your company" Yoshika said.

"Yoshika?" A familiar voice came from the crowed when suddenly a girl with orange hair came our.

"Yoshika! it is you!" Shirley said grabbing the girl and giving her a hug.

"Shirley! its great to see you again." Yoshika said returning the hug. The men in the company were all confused as to what was going on but still lowered their weapons.

"I have so much to tell you about. You will never believe what hap-... who is this." Shirley said realizing Marty was there with her.

"This is Marty. He is the reason i'm here" Yoshika said.

"Nice to meet you Marty" She said extending her hand.

"Its great to meet you. I have heard so much about you Miss Yeager" He said shaking her hand.

"Just call me Shirley." She said.

"Alright Shirley. We need to get you out of here right now." Marty said.

"I can't go. We need to liberate this fort." She said.

"Listen to me. You don't want to go up the river with them. It doesn't go well" Yoshika said.

"Yeah we need to move no-" Marty started to say before a bullet ripped through the air and caught Shirley in the shoulder. It passed through and she cried a loud scream as she fell to the ground. Marty looked off into the distance but didn't see anything.

"Everyone get down! The sharp shooter is back!" The commanders screamed as more bullets began to fly. Marty helped Shirley up and ran her to cover as Yoshika broke off to the other side of the river. She took cover behind a tree as bullets skinned the bark from it.

"Are you alright?!" Marty asked Shirley as he helped her behind a fallen tree.

"I'll Live. Grab some bandages from my belt and help me fix it up." She said as she began to unbutton her Jacket. Marty found the bandages as she ripped open her bloody shirt. He began to slowly wrap the wound tight to stop the bleeding.

"hows that?!" He said yelling above the fire.

"good! get down!" She yelled pulling him down on his side with her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as the bullets from the Indians hit off the tree. The Indians had approached by the hundreds and closed off the river.

Even though they were in such a bad situation Marty couldn't ignore the fact Shirley's breasts were pushing against his chest. It was an uncomfortable situation to get these emotions in but non the less they came. Marty was feeling very embarrassed as Shirley gripped him tight and brought her head against his to keep him safe. She looked up for a second at him to see his face had turned red.

"Are you alright?! Are you hit?!" She shouted at him. even though they were so close together it was still impossible to hear each other over the gun fire.

"I'm fine!... its just!..." he said looking down at her massive breasts that are pushing against him.

"*sigh* Are you serious!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he shouted back.

"god! any time but now!" She shouted

Yoshika's situation wasn't any better as she held her ears to escape the deafening blasts from all around. When she heard them break to reload she began to crawl to a safer position. when she got behind a farther tree she breathed a sigh of relief. Shutting her eyes to collect herself she didn't notice a red figure approaching from the bushes. Before she knew it there was a bayonet pointed in her face.

"Don't move traitor!" She heard from above as she slowly raised her hands and opened her eyes.

"*gasp* Lynne!" Yoshika said seeing her friend was the one holding the gun to her head. Lynne had an enraged look in her eyes as she stared down at Yoshika. They burned almost as bright as the red coat she wore on her back.

"How do you know my name!" She shouted at her as she pulled the rifle back ready to plunge it deep inside of her.


End file.
